


200 Bucks for a Shot

by gqyingze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: Truck driver Thor met man whore Loki, can they save each other?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [锤基 打炮二百](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925461) by [gqyingze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze). 



> Hi everyone, this is Yingze from China, and this is the first time I write fanfic in English. I write the Chinese version of this fanfic almost 3 years ago and recently translate it into English (just for fun). Hopefully i didn't make too many mistakes. it's a fresh try, if it works and you like it(at least not hate it), I will try more in the furture. 
> 
> Again, I'm not an English native speaker. And you can see it's a NC-17 fanfic. The largest obstacle during translation is the erotic depiction. Please, please leave comments to let me know if you have any suggestions. Many thanks. Love you all.

  
Loki was totally exhausted.  
  
He had been out for a whole day, taking three 'jobs' and one blowjob. Now, both his ass and spirit have been exhausted. The only thing he wanted was to hurry back to his little nasty apartment and fall into the bed.

He quickened his pace, wrapped his leather coat tightly, and walked through the parking lot out of the Red Light District. Truck drivers driving across the United States park there, take a break with some whores with fake boobs.  
  
He would see the door of his apartment in the next corner. Hopefully there would be some hot water left so he could take a good bath before sleep.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Someone called him from behind, but Loki decided to ignore it. ‘Hot shower’--that’s the only thing he care about. So he continued walking until a hand lay on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
He looked back. A truck driver, for sure, for his left arm was tanned caramel. Mr. Driver was even taller than Loki, with two big biceps as big as his head, and dirty blond hair.  
  
And a pair of nice blue eyes.  
  
"How much?"  
  
He looked drunk, patted his hand against Loki's shoulders rashly. Loki frowned at feeling on his shoulder. He rarely had a truck driver as client and he didn't want to do it any more today.  
  
"Off work now." He shrugged the blond's paw off his shoulder.  
  
"100 bucks?" The big blonde pulled out his wallet, then Loki saw a bunch of green cash stuffed inside, and the guy was too drunk to hold his wallet.  
  
"Only blowjob." Loki grabbed the money. The blond man seemed not so satisfied and was mumbling something.  
  
"My name is Thor."  
  
"Okay, but my mouth will be fully occupied." Loki smiled as he always did in his work, and followed the drunk guy to his truck,  
  
"Fuxk!" Thor was pushed onto the truck by Loki. His back bumped into the door and slammed it with a big noise. Loki knelt down and untied his belt. He raised his eyes from below and looked at Thor. He knew what men liked to see and how he looked best. As he expected, Thor was obsessed, stared at him, then caressed his cheek with his rough palm.  
  
"Suck it."  
  
Loki bowed his head submissively, swallowing Thor's dick into his mouth, until the guy sighed with satisfaction and soon became harder and hotter. Loki tightened her cheeks, rolled her tongue dexterously, licked everywhere on the big hot dick, teasing the small hole in the front.  
  
"Fuck, I love your tongue."  
  
Thor pulled Loki's black hair and began to fuck his mouth fiercely, his erect dick filled Loki’s mouth, and poked into his throat again and again. Loki wanted to vomit, but his head was firmly fixed and he could not move at all. He couldn’t control and drooled to dribble down his chin.  
  
To make matter worse, Loki felt he was erect.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He thought it was impossible to go hard after doing so many times a day, even though this guy named Thor really was his type.  
  
But he didn't have time to take care of his little brother. Thor seemed to be cumming soon. And Loki only had one chance ... his hand on Thor's waist slid back, and soon touched the wallet he just saw…

"Hey ..."  
  
Thor suddenly pulled it out of his mouth, grabbed his hands and twisted it back, taking his wallet back.  
  
Loki was devastated. Damn, he never missed on these things. What’s happening next? He couldn’t fight with a big guy like Thor, who could break his jaw with just one punch.  
  
"If you want more, you do more." Thor gripped Loki's jaw, whispering with a breath of alcohol. He clamped Loki's wrists with one hand, and opened the truck door behind him with the other.  
  
Loki was thrown into the two-meter-high truck cab, followed by Thor, who climbed up and pressed him face down on the seat. Thor searched every pocket on him, turned out a bunch of cash and his driver's license.  
  
"Loki? Is that your real name?"  
  
Loki couldn’t speak, his jaw is painful and sour, but he wanted his money back, for the entire day he had ingratiated himself to these disgusting men to earn them, and he needed to pay bills.  
  
He nodded, staring at Thor in petition.  
  
"You need to learn some lessons, little thief."  
  
Loki knew what would happen. Thor touching his ass with the big, hot and hard cock, just between a layer of leather pants.  
  
Immediately even the last obstacle was pulled off by Thor. He slappped viciously on the paddy little ass, watched it trembling like two delicious puddings. Loki quivered, but his cock was getting harder even.  
  
"You like it? Bitch!"  
  
Thor slapped again on the same spot. This time Loki couldn’t even control his voice.  
  
Loki didn't know what was going on. He was spanked by a blond big guy man on a fucking stupid truck. What a terrible sexual fantasy! But he was getting harder and harder, and his butt was lifting higher and higher.  
  
Thor couldn't bear it anymore, he pressed Loki's palm-scarred ass, open it, exposing the slightly reddened small hole in the middle.  
  
"How many times have you been fucked today?"  
  
He pricked Loki gently with his dick, make it even wetter, while Loki was shaking and convulsing, bidding him thirsty welcome.  
  
"Please…" Loki turned back and begged, his eyes were green, skin reddening for fear and allure, tears on his face, black hair scattering on his face, and his lips glistening with his drool and Thor’s semen.  
  
Tempting, seductive, and glamorous.  
  
Thor immediately fucked him as he wished, so quickly that he even forgot about the condom.  
  
Damn, he's fucking a man whore, who knows what kind of disease he will get because of this. But he doesn't care about it at all. The man's green eyes seduced him, and he could think of nothing but fuck.  
  
Loki yelled into tears. He had done it too much today, and for a moment he almost felt nothing. Then the senses recovered and he felt pain in his ass.  
  
Thor fucked Loki from behind for a while, then dragged his hair to pull him up from the seat, holding him in front of his chest and forcing him to sit down against Thor's dick.

Suddenly, Loki screamed for the depth Thor fucked into him, his pants bound his legs and prevented him from standing. He waved his arms, tried to support himself by holding the front glass, but the steam was slippery, only Thor's dick was his only support at the moment.  
  
Thor fucked at his spot every time. Loki's dick was also erected completely, wet and slippery. The zipper of his leather coat was rubbing his same erect nipples, he could not bear to touch himself as well.

Thor was almost a sex machine, the best kind in the world, powerful, inexhaustible and tireless. Loki thought he would be fucked to death in the truck before he finally cum. Thor pulled him over and kissed him, biting Loki's thin lips and neck so hard that Loki knew he must have left traces there, but he still kissed back avidly, leaning on Thor's strong chest. It made him feel warm, and being loved, even in a hypocritical way.  
  
It's something he never got.  
  
Thor fucked ever harder, and the whole truck was rattling. Loki didn't know what he had pushed in the fury, but Thor's truck suddenly started to hoot, and the hooting noise was echoed everywhere in the parking lot. Amid the crazily loud noises was Loki’s cry, as he shot and fell on Thor’s chest.  
  
Thor turned off the hooter and continued to fuck Loki’s tight asshole. After the orgasm, it became even more tight and sensitive, sucking Thor’s dick like a mouth. Thor shook and cum inside of Loki.  
  
It’s not easy to recollect oneself after the thrilling orgasm, but Loki still got up from Thor’s legs, and lay on the seat beside him. He could feel that Thor's semen was flowing out of the small hole, dripping on the leather seat.  
  
"Loki ..."  
  
Thor's voice sounded a bit guilty. Loki glanced at him, the blonde fucking machine seemed much awake. Now he looked like a big golden retriever who had made a huge mistake.  
  
Loki would like to tell him not to pose such a stupid and useless face, but he didn't. He took some tissues to clean himself, put on his clothes, and collected all his stuffs.  
  
"Hey, Loki ..."  
  
"Shut up." Loki reached out to Thor.  
  
"200 bucks, another 50 for cumming inside.


	2. The second day(and night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your reading and kudos.
> 
> It’s not a long story and I hope them a happy ending.

Chapter Two The 2nd Day

Loki woke up because of his head bumped into something very hard.  
immediately he realized that he was not where he was supposed to be. 

He was in a driving truck, and the sunshine was shining on his eyelids,  
which didn't happen often. The scenery of the field that receded quickly  
outside the window was completely unfamiliar to him. Loki moved his stiff neck,  
he had really bad headache, which was not a strange thing usually. 

"you're awake?" 

Loki looked at the blond man who was driving beside him, who seemed to be  
more care about him instead of the road ahead. 

Thor. 

Yes, Loki still remembers his name. The last customer last night, Loki was  
almost forced by him, so he asked him for a sky-high price, but this drunk guy  
didn't say anything but paid for it. 

Loki sneakily touched his pocket, and everything was there including the 250  
bucks he got from Thor. 

He remembered that he had taken the money. He was too tired to stand with  
his legs, so he fell down while climbing down this super high truck ... 

He didn’t remember anything after that.

"Are you still okay?" The silly big blond man was still staring  
anxiously at him, Loki glanced out the window, and the a road sign they just  
passed by showed it’s I-75. 

"Where the hell am I?" Loki frowned, 

"Just passed Tulsa." 

Loki was staring at Thor. He wanted him to read "Why am I here?"  
this question from his eyes, but it took Thor about 30 seconds to get it. 

"Oh! You hit your head, don’t you remember?" Several cars appeared  
on the open road, so Thor finally put his attention back to driving. "I  
don't know where you live, I can't leave you in the parking lot either. " 

"So you kidnapped me." 

"I'm in a hurry, brother." 

"I’m not your brother." Loki doesn’t feel comfortable for how Thor  
called him, as they just fucked as hell in this truck a few hours ago. 

"Okay, sorry." Thor showed that stupid smile again, the sunlight  
reflected from his blond hair, shining into Loki’s eyes. 

"I have to send this cargo to San Antonio ASAP, then I will take you  
back, just two days, I promise. " 

"Two days?" 

"Well, look, I didn't find a cell phone or any contact information on  
you. Maybe you can use my phone to call your family? I mean, if you have  
someone living with you ..." Thor handed his cell phone to Loki, the thing  
is huge which matches Thor. 

"Yes, I have two younger brothers and a younger sister at home waiting  
for me bringing dinner back. They don't have a phone. If I don't go back in a  
day, they will starve or be hit by a car because they went out to find  
me." Loki lies all the time, but Thor took it serious without doubt.

"Shit! What am I doing!" He hit the wheel hardly. "I’m sorry,  
I will turn around at the next exit." 

Now it’s Loki’s turn to be shocked. He stared at Thor, trying to find any  
clues from his face that he just joked, but no, this big man was serious, he  
felt guilty. 

"I lied." Loki retracted himself into the flannel shirt, Thor  
covered it on him when he was sleeping. "I'm just a poor whore, live in a  
cheap apartment and nobody cares." He pause a second, “Go, I can take a  
vacation.”

Silence came again, and Loki was happy about it so that he could continue to  
sleep for a while. It has been long since the last time he stayed in the  
sunlight.

When he was sleeping, Thor seemed to touched his hair gently, Loki felt  
comfortable under his dry and big palms. 

Loki woke up again because of a bump, and soon he hit his head against the  
window glass again because the car was slowing down. 

"What the ..." 

He had to hold the handle on the roof, Thor finally stopped the truck, and  
the truck crooked into the roadside. 

"Sorry, I need to check out what’s happened." 

Loki stretched out after Thor got out of the truck. It was now noon. Even  
Thor turned on the air condition in the truck, the hot sun in Texas made him  
sweat. He felt much better, so he jumped out of the car and decided to walk  
around. 

Thor had pulled out a toolbox, he was knocking something under the truck by  
lying on a skateboard. Loki was so bored so he walked a bit farther. There was  
nothing on the road, not even one car passing by. He walk a few yards farther  
and turned around after seeing a dead opossum. Thor's was standing in front of  
the truck and taking off his sweated T-shirt. Loki wanted to whistle to his  
overly perfect belly, and he could not take his eyes off it at all. 

"How it’s going on?" Loki looked at all the different tools on the  
ground. Thor's blond hair was still wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead,  
his hands were stained with black engine oil and other dirt. 

"I can handle the drive shaft problem, at least to get us to the next  
gas station." Thor lay down on the skateboard again and got under the  
truck. "There are beers in the ice box!" His muffled voice came out. 

Loki went back to the truck and found a bottle of beer out of the small  
freezer. He hated the sun in Texas, his skin was burning. He hadn't been  
exposed to the sunlight for such a long time. It always seemed to be dark, wet  
and dirty, he walked through these alleys, looked for clients who waited a  
blowjob. 

Standing in the bright sunlight was like drying out all the dirty corners  
inside of him. 

But he still chose to standing there, leaning on the hot front cover of the  
truck and watching half-naked Thor busy under the car. 

I can ride him.

Loki couldn't help himself to think about it. He stared at Thor, the golden  
hairs on the beautiful abs, and disappeared into the waistband of jeans. He  
felt thirsty, had to drink a big sip of cold beer, but couldn't hold back all  
the dirty sensual ideas. 

He wanted to ride Thor just like this, holding his strong abs to trap him  
under the car, tear up his jeans, sucking his dick with a cold beer until he  
licked him getting hard, and then Loki can ride up and let the flesh blade into  
his ass. Thor would be trapped, he couldn’t see Loki but only stare at the  
dirty case of the truck, like a punishment. Loki would do whatever he wanted.  
He wanted to do it until he shot on the hot road in the sun, and the blonde  
silly guy could only beg him for cumming, calling his name with his nice bass. 

Loki... 

"Loki!" By the time Loki came back from his fantasy, Thor was  
really calling his name, and he had slipped out of the truck, looking at him. 

"Is everting okay? Would you please pass me the largest wrench." 

Loki coughed in his throat, and tried to cover up his bad delusion. He  
kicked the wrench towards Thor. 

"So, how long will this take?" 

"Ten minutes, I promise, and then we will drive forward non-stop, fuck,  
it's hot." Thor waved his dirty hand under the car. "Don't drink all  
the beers, at least leave one for who is working! " 

Loki nodded, didn’t care if Thor could see it. He slowly returned to the car,  
he was completely erected by his nasty fantasies, which was terrible. A few  
minutes later, he heard Thor's collecting the tools, Loki covered himself with  
the flannel shirt, trying to make his crotch look less obvious. Thor climbed  
into the car, wiped his hands with his shirt, and threw it behind. He didn't  
notice Loki at all, just launched the truck quickly. 

"Sorry, I don't think we can turn on the air conditioner any more, it  
will help us arrive the next service station." 

Loki looked at Thor. The big guy was still half naked. The sweat flowed down  
from his neck, draw the curve of his chest and slid into the groove of the  
lower abs. Loki had taken off his coat and only wore a loose dark green vest,  
but he was still sweating. 

It's all the fault of the damn weather. 

And his pants, it’s wet and hot inside, made him more uncomfortable. And  
he's also hungry. It's been over twenty hours since he had the last meal. But  
the blonde driver wouldn’t consider it for him, maybe his brain was also full  
of the damn sexy muscles. 

Suffering all these tortures like hell, they finally arrived the service  
station Thor said. Once Thor drove to the sideway, Loki immediately jumped out  
the car and knelt on the side of the road and spit. Thor parked the truck and  
ran out to help him, but Loki waved away his hand, barely stand up by himself. 

"Now ..." he said, "find me some food." 

Thor sit in front of Loki, who is eating everything greedily. He was  
starving. Thor tried to stop him from ordering the triple spicy burrito, but  
Loki just completely ignored any opinions from him. 

It's all my fault. Thor thought, while chewing his fries. 

The mechanic told them they need one night to repair the truck, so they  
decided to stay at a nearby motel. Loki  
jumped on one of the beds and wrapped himself in the clean sheets right after  
getting into the room. Thor turned off the light and left. 

They didn’t say any words. 

Loki fell asleep quickly, this is what he should do anyway, he was tired,  
like he was dismember and reorganized, but he knew that as long as he eat  
something and sleep well, everything would be fine, just like before. He always  
recover quickly, that’s the luckiest thing in his life.

When it was getting dark, Thor came back, and Loki knew that because he was  
awake. God damn habit, it’s time to start work. But he didn't move, pretended  
he is still sleep. He heard Thor put himself into another bed, the old mattress  
was squeaky. What was he eating? Loki smelled the fried chicken. Thor turned on  
the TV and quickly muted it. Loki turned his back to him, squinting at the  
dirty wallpaper. 

After a while Thor walked into the bathroom. He didn't turn off the TV. Loki  
stretched under the sheets after he closed the bathroom door. The empty chicken  
bucket was on the bedside table, and TV program was about training dogs. In the  
bathroom, Thor was singing an unknown song and taking shower. Loki got out of  
bed, naked, picking up the jeans and wallet Thor left on the floor, wondering  
if he should grab all his belongings and ran away now. 

But he finally gave up this plan, his unconsciously touched Thor's jeans for  
a while, then headed for the bathroom. 

The bathroom was unlocked, and Loki didn't know if Thor forgot it or did it  
on purpose, probably the first one. He stepped on the ground and stared at the  
person behind the translucent curtain. Thor was facing away from him. Loki  
could tell his arm was shaking, and he could distinguish his heavy breathing  
from the sound of water. 

Wow. 

Loki leaned forward as gently as he could, lift off the curtain suddenly.  
Thor was so frightened that he almost fell down, but fortunately Loki grabbed  
his arm in time. 

"You scared me!" Thor wiped out the water from his face, so he  
could see Loki in front of him. They were both naked. Loki, he was not ashamed  
about it at all. But Thor, he couldn't keep his eyes on Loki , Loki wasn’t as  
skinny as he looks like, but his skin was pale, with spotted bruise on it,  
which were done by Thor last night. Besides, there were some earlier traces,  
healing, but still there. And some scars, it seems that they will stay there  
forever ... 

"Sorry to disturb you." Loki smiled like a little devil, step  
forward. "Just want to ask you to leave me some hot water." 

"I will." Thor held the wall so he didn’t need to hold Loki's hand  
for balance. 

"Well you know, I am there, on the bed." Loki licked his lips and  
approached Thor. "You can do anything you want, I will charge you at once  
in the end." 

Thor kept his head up to avoid the eye contact with Loki, but he was  
breathing more and more heavily. Loki could feel that, he smiled, and gently  
moved his fingers on Thor’s belly. 

"No," Thor said, it’s not easy, especially after Loki stepped into  
the bathtub and started kissing his neck. 

"I mean, you have the choice." Thor's eyelashes were covered with  
water drops, shaking under Loki's gaze. "You don’t need to do if you don’t  
want it." He pushed him away, or pull him closer, hard to tell. 

Loki's lips pressed against Thor's throat, which was dangerous and erotic.  
Thor sighed in frustration and dragged Loki into a fiery kiss. He couldn’t  
defeat his desires, not to mention that they had such a good fuck just a few  
hours before. Thor touched the curve of Loki's body. The slender muscles  
covered every inch of his body perfectly. They kissed under the pouring of hot  
water. Loki leaned on Thor and kissed him from chest all the way down. He knelt  
down, naughtily blew his breath at Thor's erect dick. 

"No." Thor stopped him again and pulled him off the wet floor.  
Loki seemed to be a little confused, few people would refuse a blowjob like  
this, especially when Loki knelt down and stared at a man with his green eyes  
from below. 

Thor dragged Loki out of the bathroom, and they were all wet, leaving dark  
marks on the dirty rug. Loki was pushed down by Thor on one of the beds before  
he felt cold. 

Oh, he wants to do it on bed. 

Loki frowned. He didn't expect that Thor would have such an ordinary habit  
when he was not drunk. It doesn't mean that Loki doesn’t like the ordinary bed.  
However, what he’s living for is to fulfill all kinds of dirty sexual  
fantasies, Isn't it? He was fucked in the dark alley, in a car, sucked dicks in  
the shade of a park. He didn’t care about where or how. 

Then Thor covered him and started to kiss his chest slowly. His stubble made  
Loki itchy, those hard beards swept his nipples and stimulated them, made him  
bowed his back. 

"You like me touch here?" Thor did it again, and Loki finally  
couldn't help screaming, so Thor did it again and again. He bit the two nipples  
gently until they erected beautifully, standing on Loki's bright and clean  
chest. Loki gasped under his mouth, blushed his face. 

Thor's foreplay was an endless torture, and Loki was about to cry because of  
it. Sex shouldn't be like this. Sex should be fast and easy. Business is business,  
Loki was responsible for making them erected and shot, then he got paid. He  
does not often get pleasure from sex. Sometimes he was fucked to hard, but  
before he was able to orgasm, it had been over. He cleaned himself and smile, told  
them it’s the best fuck he ever got (usually he got some tips for that).

So sex shouldn't be like this, Thor seems to be able to take care of every  
sensitive spot on Loki. He just used one finger, and Loki has been so hard, wet  
and messy. He started wondering if Thor drugged him while they had the meal,  
because he shot without any warning, after Thor bite on his back slightly. 

"Just fuck me, please." Loki pleaded, curling his legs and hooking  
Thor’s, trying to pull him closer, he didn't understand how Thor could still  
endure it. 

"I will, Loki, patience." Thor kissed his forehead and get up to reach  
out the jeans he had left on the ground, tried to find a condom. But Loki  
pulled him back impatiently, trapped him with his long legs. 

"Do me directly." Loki moved his butt, showed Thor how eager he  
was, "We've done it once, it doesn’t matter, once and twice." 

Thor wanted to refuse but Loki was right, and he couldn't bear it anymore. Loki  
has been prepared like a well cooked steak, hot and juicy, he pressed himself against  
Thor, so Thor did it, opened him, grabbed his legs and fucked him fiercely. Loki's  
scratched his shoulders with his short nails, he screamed, wept, his desire trapped  
him like the seaweed, bound both of them tightly. 

Loki orgasm again when Thor kissed his eye. His orgasm was so fiercely which  
he even scared Thor. He did it again and again till he finally cum and shot on  
Loki’s thigh. He fell down on Loki, cuddled him on the wet sheets. Thor first  
got up, caught Loki in his arm and moved him to the other bed, and pulled the  
sheets over to cover the both of them. 

Loki stayed into Thor's arms quietly like an sleepy puppy. They were  
sweating, hair was wet too, but Thor's body was warm and their arms were strong.

Tomorrow morning, don’t forget to collect money from him. 

Loki reminded himself before falling asleep.


End file.
